


Timid Honesty

by NikaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Makeup Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, i'm terrible at summaries okay it's just them being angry and having sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8589634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaChan/pseuds/NikaChan
Summary: College is being difficult for both Eita and Kenjirou - resulting in them fighting over the most trivial things. They aren't being honest to each other anymore, until one day, both of them lose their patience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> season 3 has pulled me into semishira hell and there's not enough smut for them on here, so i had to contribute something.

“How about you'd listen to me for once, Eita?!” Kenjirou yells at his boyfriend, his brown eyes blown wide in anger. Eita on the other hand, can't help but roll his eyes. This is the fifth time in this week that they are fighting.  
“I am listening to you right now, Kenjirou.” The boy exhales through his nose with a loud sound, trying his best not to lose his control and start yelling too. He knows that this would get them nowhere.

“Yeah, right.” Kenjirou quickly pulls the shirt he was holding over his head, causing his light brown hair to look all messy and disheveled. Eita wants to reach out to straighten it down with his hands, running his fingers through the soft strands like he had already done so often. He wants to hug the smaller boy close to him, he wants to kiss his forehead while taking in his scent. The scent that manages to stop all thoughts in his head; manages to let him think about nothing else but his boyfriend.  
But - said boyfriend looks like he is about to crush the nearest thing to him, so Eita probably shouldn't get any closer to him now. 

“I really don't understand you! What the fuck is so hard about just speaking your mind? You know you can be honest with me, right?” Close to the end of his statement, Kenjirou's voice cracks a tiny bit, but enough for Eita to notice. And he feels like this is enough to break his heart.  
His boyfriend is still keeping his angry facade, but Eita knows him better than that. Damn, they had been dating for about three years and living together for two - it'd be a shame if he wouldn't know better. 

He knows exactly what Kenjirou is feeling right now. And it would be a lie if he'd say that he doesn't understand it. He understands it very well – too well for his own good, probably.  
What Kenjirou is so mad about right now – it's Eita's own fault. 

When they got together three years ago – after a long time of glancing at each other when they thought no one was looking, awkward sexual tension and fights that ensued due to two teenagers being completely under the control of their hormones and as sexually frustrated as one could be – he had sworn himself to be more open about his feelings.  
And in the beginning it had worked. He had soon noticed that he was quite comfortable with sharing his feelings – especially the positive ones that he felt towards Kenjirou. He had never known what it was about the smaller one that made him so fascinated, but it was there. It had been there from the start. And never would he have guessed that this arrogant and blunt boy would return those feelings.  
And still, there were situations when Eita just couldn't straight out say what he was thinking. And one of these situations happened just now. Just after they had woken up and were getting ready to spend a lazy Sunday together. They were both busy with their college classes and barely saw each other despite sharing an apartment. Days like this day were rare and Eita had been looking forward to it the whole week – and now it had to start with a fight.  
Kenjirou had been in such a good mood when he had woken up. He had greeted Eita with a soft kiss on his nose, whispering a quiet 'Good morning. I love you.' in his sleepy voice that still gave Eita goosebumps every time he heard it.  
So, he had been confused and still drowsy, his mind not fully comprehending what his boyfriend had told him – so he had just muttered a tired 'What the heck, Kenjirou.' And that was why his boyfriend was mad at him now. Because he always got angry whenever Eita said something like that. Kenjirou needed attention almost constantly, so he was probably already on edge due to spending so little time with his boyfriend the last few weeks and that had been the one thing that had caused him to finally snap. Besides, whenever they had seen each other, all they had done was fight. All the stress from classes and the lack of sleep because of their projects didn't do either of them good.  
And now here they are – Kenjirou finally being out of his mind and getting this angry over a small issue and Eita trying his best to understand his boyfriend and not give in to his temper as well. 

But Eita is a stubborn man. Maybe a little to stubborn.  
“You're not better than me though, Kenjirou. Don't you hide your feelings too?” Eita can't stop these words from coming out of his mouth, but he immediately regrets it once they are. 

“What the...you have got to be shitting me right now!” Kenjirou comes stomping to where Eita is standing right beside the bed. He comes dangerously close; too close.  
Before Eita can say anything, he stumbles backwards and suddenly finds himself sitting on the bed, his boyfriend glaring down at him – a very unusual sight. “I'm showing my feelings right now, or what do you think I'm doing?” Kenjirou hisses, he's pressing the words through his clenched teeth. He truly looks like he's about to lose the little bit of self-control he has left and Eita has to think of a way to prevent that from happening. And right now, there's only one thing that comes to his mind.  
Quickly, he grabs his boyfriend by his waist and pulls him onto the bed. As Kenjirou's back meets the mattress and he stares at the taller boy with wide eyes, Eita rests his elbows on either side of the other one's upper body to hover over him and softly run his fingers through the smooth brown hair, that's now finally close enough for him to touch. 

Eita is not sure how he expected Kenjirou to react, but the way he does is definitely surprising him. 

All the anger vanishes from his face and he for a moment, he looks vulnerable like a child. Slowly, tears start forming in the corners of his eyes and he tries his best to blink them away. His eyes stay closed then and he turns his head to the side, leaning into his boyfriend's touch and sighing quietly.  
“Kenjirou..?” Eita's voice is quiet, barely anything more than a whisper. He knows that his boyfriend tends to be sensitive about getting his hair touched, but a reaction like this was unusual even for him. 

The boy watches carefully as the other one slowly opens his eyes, a certain glimmer adding to their hue as he moves his head to meet Eita's gaze. Right now, everything seems to happen in slow-motion to Eita. The way Kenjirou is looking at him has his heart racing like crazy. The unsteady beating hammers in his ears and it seems so loud that he's afraid the other boy might hear it. But Kenjirou shows no signs of any uncertainty whatsoever. Eita's eyes follow his boyfriend's hands as they reach up to him, soft fingertips grazing along his neck and coming to a stop once they rest against his cheeks. From then on, time moves in its normal speed again – too fast for Eita to react properly. 

Kenjirou pulls him down until their lips crash together. He starts kissing him eagerly – maybe a little too eager. It's messy and sloppy, their teeth are clashing and when Eita pulls away in surprise, he can see saliva dribbling down his boyfriend's chin.  
“Don't do that, Eita.” Kenjirou whispers, his voice sounding whiny. His expression is almost timid, yet his eyes show no hesitation. 

“Don't do what?” Eita asks, confused. He's still surprised at the sudden change of mood. Normally, when Kenjirou was angry , he stayed angry for at least the rest of the day. Sure, Eita wanted to avert this when he pulled Kenjirou to the bed, but he didn't guess that it would work this well. 

“Separate yourself from me.” Kenjirou answers, pulling the other one close again. This time though, he stops shortly before their lips are touching. Their eyes meet and Eita can feel a shiver running down his spine at the intensity of Kejirou's gaze.  
“You haven't touched me in more than a month, Eita. I'm getting...you know...” Suddenly, Kenjirou seems insecure. He averts his gaze and there is even a slight blush covering his cheeks.  
Slowly, a grin spreads on Eita's lips. Now he understands what this is all about; why his boyfriend was so agitated over the last few weeks. And it's no different for him. All this time without any touching had made him frustrated too. But now is finally the time to get rid of this frustration.  
Eita chuckles as he leans down and lets his breath graze past his boyfriend's ear. 

“So you're finally being honest now? You sure took your time, sweetheart.” His voice is deep and he chuckles as he feels Kenjirou shivering beneath him. Eita knows very well how he reacts to being called by such a nickname – and he also knows how to use it to his advantage. 

“You're not any better than me though.” The smaller one protests and Eita has to hold back a sigh. “Yeah, you think so?” He asks as he raises himself upwards, grabbing his boyfriend's hips and pulling them against his own to slowly grind against him. Kenjirou yelps, his hips jerking a bit upwards, resulting in Eita tightening his grip.  
“What if I said that I want to fuck you so bad right now? That I just want to see you moaning and whimpering and hearing you scream my name over and over? Do you still think I'm not being honest?”  
Eita can basically watch Kenjirou's dick growing hard from just those words. He still has his slender hips in his grip, so the other boy can't move them, but his legs are twitching. 

Kenjirou seems to give up, his gaze dropping for a moment, before meeting Eita's again with a new resolution. “Okay...you are honest, I admit that. Can you just...do what you said you want to do?”  
The taller one is in thought for a moment. Of course he wants to finally have sex with his boyfriend again, but he enjoys teasing him too much as to not make use of the situation they are in right now.  
He grins mischievously as his hands slide up the other one's side, pulling his shirt upwards in the process. Because they just woke up, now they are both wearing nothing but boxers – much to Eita's contentment. 

Kenjirou watches as his shirt finds its way to the floor and when he turns to look at Eita again, his brown eyes are glimmering in joyful anticipation, causing Eita to chuckle. He bends down and whispers “So I am...but you still aren't.”, right before attaching his lips to the other one's neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin at several spots.  
Kenjirou can't even retort anything. He just throws his head back and sighs in bliss. Eita continues his ministrations for a while, until he slowly separates his lips from the pale and flawless skin that is now covered in blue and purple marks.  
“Tell me what you want, Kenjirou.” 

Eita raises his head to look gazes with his boyfriend, who is blushing madly. He bites his lip and wiggles on the bed, trying to get into a more comfortable position – even though he's not able to, because Eita is practically trapping him between his arms.  
“I...I want you.” He finally stutters, seeming both frustrated and embarrassed at once.

Eita doesn't answer, instead he grins down at his boyfriend while letting his hands roam over the pale skin of Kenjirou's chest. “You want me..to what?” He asks cheekily. He is definitely enjoying this way too much, but he doesn't want to stop himself.  
His fingers start drawing tiny invisible patterns on the other one's chest and Eita watches closely as Kenjirou huffs and clicks his tongue. 

“Shit, Eita. Just fuck me already. I'm impatient.” 

Now, Eita can't help but laugh. Finally, his boyfriend is being completely honest. There is no timidness, no shyness – nothing that's hiding his true feelings. Kenjirou definitely deserves a reward right now. Even though Eita is not yet finished with teasing him.  
His long fingers hook into the waistband of the other boy's boxers, pulling them down in one swift movement. They fall to the floor to where the shirt is lying and Eita takes a moment to admire his boyfriend's naked body. He already saw it countless times – yet every time, it's something special to him. 

Kenjirou's whole body shivers with anticipation as Eita grabs his legs and bends them, so that Kenjirou's feet are resting on the mattress. That taller one spreads the legs in front of him, his boyfriend willingly pushing up his hips to grant him better access.  
Eita grins at the unusual obedience. It's really only in situations like these that Kenjirou shows this side of him, and Eita loves it.  
He places himself so that Kenjirou's slender legs are on either side of him. Then - without any warning – he starts slowly tracing his tongue over his boyfriend's length, all the way from the base to the tip.  
He attentively watches as Kenjirou opens his eyes wide, his lips parting to let out a soft moan. Eita holds his chuckle back as he presses his tongue against the slit, moving it carefully while still observing every reaction his boyfriend shows him.

One of Kenjirou's hands grabs onto Eita's two-toned hair and the other one holds onto the sheets, allowing him to lift his body even higher as a whimper leaves his lips. His brown eyes fall closed and he pulls the hair in his hand slightly. “Eita...fuck me.” He repeats, his voice sounding like a sob. The taller one hums with his lips around Kenjirou's dick, pressing a soft kiss to the tip before pulling away. He licks his lips and grins as he reaches for the bedside drawer. 

“You sure are impatient...” Eita mumbles as he rummages through the drawer, until he finally finds what he's looking for. Lube, a condom, and something else – something he could use very well to tease his boyfriend a little more. This certain something is small enough for him to hide it in his hand, so that Kenjirou can't know what he's up to. 

“You'd be impatient too..” Kenjirou says, his voice still sounding unusually weak. Eita chuckles as he places the things he just grabbed in front of him – making it unable for his boyfriend to see them. “Yeah...maybe I would.” He admits while spreading the lube generously on his fingers, carefully warming them up. Eita has done this quite often by now, so he knows exactly what to do to make the other one lose his mind. He smirks and then without a warning pushes his index finger into Kenjirou's ass. 

The smaller one yelps, his whole body shivering as he cries out in surprise. Eita watches the slender legs beside him tremble while his boyfriend is slowly getting used to the feeling that he wasn't able to feel for so long. Greedily, Kenjirou moves his hips, silently begging Eita to continue.  
Said boy grins with satisfaction as he starts moving his finger, soon adding a second one. He watches Kenjirou's head tilting to the side, his lips parting to let out a broken moan that sends shivers down on both their bodies. 

After taking in the sight in front of him in awe, Eita leans forward to once again wrap his lips around Kenjirou's cock. He moves his head slowly, skillfully using his tongue in ways that he knows turn the other one crazy. His fingers are still pushing in and out of the smaller one, gradually increasing in pace.  
Kenjirou's hips are shaking while he's enjoying the way his boyfriend is making him feel with his eyes closed. His hands are grabbing onto the sheets tightly and whimpers, moans and sobs are escaping from his mouth without a stop.  
Eita inserts a third finger, causing tears to prickle in the corner of Kenjirou's eyes. He cries out; both in surprise and pleasure.

With a plopping sound, Eita raises his head to look at his boyfriend. He bites his lips while he's enjoying the sight once again. “Are you alright?” He asks with a smirk, his fingers only moving faster.  
Kenjirou attempts to nod. His legs don't seem to stop trembling and precum is already leaching from his dick. “I-I'm...F-fuck, I think I'm gonna...-”

With this, Eita removes his fingers completely. Kenjirou's hips drop to the mattress and he whines at the sudden feeling of emptiness. He slowly opens his eyes, trying to focus on what his boyfriend is doing.  
Eita is still kneeling between his legs, now finally able to use the third thing he grabbed from the drawer earlier. He smirks cheekily as he places a cock ring on the tip of Kenjirou's dick, preventing him from reaching his orgasm before he's done with him.  
A quiet laugh escapes from the back of his throat as the smaller one's body jerks once again, his eyes now opening wide. 

“A-are you for real?!” He cries out, biting his lip afterwards. Eita only chuckles in reply while unwrapping the condom. “Do I seem like I'm joking?” He whispers and tosses the plastic off the bed, his boxers following right after.  
“You can't come yet.” He continues, pulling the condom over his own dick before spreading some lube onto it. His hands reach out for Kenjirou's hips to pull his body closer and positioning himself at his entrance. However, he waits before entering him, the tip of his dick poking at his hole. 

“I have to admit, that was pretty fast, Kenjirou. Is that because I haven't touched you for so long?” Eita sounds amused as he grins down on his boyfriend, waiting for a reaction. 

“T-Take a...fucking guess...” The smaller one stutters, trying to push his hips forward to finally feel his boyfriend inside of him. Desperation is written all over his face, beads of sweat slowly running down his temples.  
Eita licks his lips once again. He's enjoying the sight, but he is about to get impatient too. It has been a long time without sex and as much as the sight in front of him turns him on, it's making him lose his patience and control too. Smirking slightly, he thrusts his hips forward forcefully, burrying all of himself in his boyfriend at once. 

While Eita throws his head back and groans with pleasure, Kenjirou's eyes snap open and he screams out. “Shit...” He whines, tears forming at his eyes once again. “W-Warn me next time.” He complains, but still moves his hips slightly to get the other one to move inside of him. 

Eita hums as he looks at Kenjirou again. “Mhh, yeah. S-Sorry, I couldn't wait anymore.” He chuckles softly and leans forward to kiss away the hints of tears on the pretty face in front of him. “I prepared you, but you're still really tight, Kenjirou.” He whispers, licking his lips softly.  
Kenjirou locks gazes with his boyfriend, his brown eyes glimmering dangerously. 

“Stop talking and move, Eita.”

“Aren't you demanding..?” Eita smirks, but starts moving nonetheless – mainly because he is losing whatever is left of his composure. He pulls out of Kenjirou almost completely, only to let himself sink into him once again, even more forceful. He moans against his boyfriend's lips, then kisses him as if he is going to devour him. 

Kenjirou's body starts shaking as he tries to return the kiss, however failing to do so. The way Eita's hips continue to slam against his own is leaving him breathless. Saliva drips down his chin and his cock is aching painfully. The knot in his gut keeps on tightening, with no signs of getting released anytime soon.  
“Ei....ta...” He moans, barely audible. Eita stops his assault on his lips however, raising his head slightly to look at him.  
“Mh..?” The taller one grumbles, not stopping to pound into Kenjirou vigorously. His eyes are glazed and he is having trouble focusing on his boyfriend, but he tries his best. 

“I wanna...ah, I wanna come!” Kenjirou yells, his arms wrapping around Eita's upper body. His legs are still shaking without a stop and his body feels as if it's burning. Every inch of him is begging for release right now, and Eita is ravished by the sight.  
His hips stop moving for a moment and he seems to ponder on his thoughts. He smirks slightly, raising his body once again to take a look at his boyfriend's dick. 

“Yeah...alright..” Eita breathes and removes the cock ring with a smile, simultaneously picking up his pace again and hitting Kenjirou's prostate just in the right angle.  
The smaller one's body starts shaking heavily, his eyes falling closed and his mouth dropping open to scream loudly, finally being able to release everything that has built up inside of his body.  
He reaches his high messily, his semen shooting all over his upper body and up to his chin. 

Eita fucks him through his orgasm, his hips not decreasing their pace. His muscular arms wrap around Kenjirou's slender body and he pulls him close, attaching his lips to the pale skin of the smaller one's neck.  
“You look so good right now, Kenjirou. S-so good...ah!” Eita keeps on whispering sweet nothings against the skin between his kisses and licks, all while still pounding into his boyfriend and moaning every now and then. 

Kenjirou however, is slowly coming down from his height and his body reacts heavily to every one of Eita's movements. Every inch of his skin seems to be on fire, every place where their skin is touching feels like there are fireworks igniting. His arms shaking, he wraps them around the other one once again, trying to keep his breathing intact and holding back with his sensitive reactions. 

Eita slowly moves his head upwards to lick the remains of Kenjirou's orgasm off his chin and then continues to press his tongue between his lips. The kiss is messy – it's just as messy as the liquid that is now sticking to both of their bodies - but neither of them cares.  
They are both moaning and grunting into the kiss, Kenjirou whimpering every time Eita slams into him with full force. However, Eita's movements are starting to lose rhythm, signaling that he is coming close.  
He separates from Kenjirou, whispering “Fuck!” as he clenches his teeth, slamming deep into him a few more times before he also reaches his orgasm while mumbling his boyfriend's name over and over, a shiver running down his whole body. 

Kenjirou is not sure what is happening to him, but he comes once again - dry. He can feel tears running down his cheeks from the over-stimulation as Eita pulls out of him and his hips drop on the mattress. His breathing is heavy and is mind is in a haze. 

Eita takes a few deep breaths to calm down and quickly disposes the used condom into the trash bin that is placed besides their bedside drawer for this exact reason. When he leans down ans notices the wetness on the other one's cheeks, he quickly kisses them away.  
“Mh, I'm sorry Kenjirou...was that too much? I couldn't control myself...” He whispers apologetically between the soft kisses.  
But Kenjirou just chuckles, shaking his head slightly. “No, I'm okay. You could...lose your control more often.” He admits, his cheeks taking on a soft shade of pink. 

“Oh...I see.” Eita says with a smirk, kissing his boyfriend on the lips once before standing up to get a towel out of their cabinet. He cleans himself, then moves to the bed again to remove all of the mess that is left on Kenjirou's body.  
After he is done, he offhandedly throws the towel to the floor and pulls the smaller one close to himself. 

Kenjirou smiles to himself, resting his head against Eita's shoulder.  
“I'm sorry...that we had to fight so much. I felt bad during every fight that we had, but...ugh, I don't know...” He sighs and closes his eyes, still having difficulty in expressing his feelings. 

But Eita just chuckles and links their fingers. “It's alright. I felt bad too. But you just showed me how you feel so...it's okay, Kenjirou. I'm sorry too.” He presses a kiss on top of the messy light brown hair and closes his eyes as well, enjoying the warmth his boyfriend's body provides him. 

“Yeah. But... I have one more thing to say.”

Eita raises his head to find Kenjirou staring at him earnestly. “What is it?” He asks, cocking his head to the side. 

“I don't want to ever go that long without having sex again.” 

Eita can't help but laugh, falling onto the mattress with his back and pulling his boyfriend on top of him.  
“Me either. I'll make sure that won't happen. I promise.” 

Kenjirou's lips slowly form into a smile. “Alright. It's nice to see you being honest like that.”  
Eita smiles as well.

“Yeah, you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't proof read this, so i hope it's not complete bullshit.   
> also i don't read the manga so i hope they are not too ooc??   
> and sorry if there are any weird mistakes, english is not my native language.   
> come talk to me on tumblr: @yoosvngs  
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated, hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
